Survival Plots
(Survival) is one of the gamemodes of Minecraft Central. It was added on the 29th of March 2014. The goal of Survival Plots is to gather resources from the Resource world and build a nice plot in the Plotworld. There is only one Survival server. General Info The goal of Survival Plots is to gather resources from the Resource world and build a nice plot in the Plotworld. For some players, the goal is to collect as many valuable items as possible. There was originally no currency on the Survival server but it was added in Survival 3.0. There is a Resources World, Nether Resources World, The End Resources World, PvP Arena and the Plotworld. The server has kits for each Donator rank. The item selector of Survival Plots is a Coal ore block. The NPC in Lobbies is Indiana Jones who is holding a Coal ore block. Resets There have been 6 resets to the Survival Plots server. The first reset on the 23rd of November 2015 added a new spawn, a PvP Arena, the End Resource World and many more new features. The second reset on the 9th of March 2017 added a new spawn, added economy, Auction House, Spawners, removed WorldEdit perk from Treasure chests and added Boss World. (Boss World was never implemented). With the 3rd reset on the 19th of January 2018, a new spawn, new shop system, new resource world spawns and Boss World. Also a new Treasure type, Boss Event Treasure, was added along with new rewards for all the Treasures. On the 29th of June 2018, Wager Duels were added to Survival. A new spawn, new PvP arena and the End Resource world were added with the 4th reset on the 27th July 2018. The coinflip plugin was changed a bit, the Boss plugin was changed and /bounty and /trade were added. Envoys, new commands and Quests were introduced too. In addition there were multiple bug fixes and multiple items were removed from /shop, to make Survival more "survival-like". In addition, monuments displaying the top 6 players were added to the spawn. On the 2nd of March 2019 Survival 6.0 was released. A new spawn and a new PvP arena were added and the Resources World was made to change the seed every 14 days. The economy was revamped and spawner limits were set on plots. In addition, boats and minecarts can now be used on the plots, as all players can enter them and they don't despawn. Loot protection, confirmation GUIs for coinflips and ChestShops, SellWands, plot clearing and CoreProtect were added. Some Treasure rewards were changed and some smaller changes were also made. The launch of Survival 7.0 on the 1st of November 2019 meant a big change for the server. The version was updated from 1.8.9 to 1.12.2. This allowed the addition of new blocks, the End features and many more changes. There were also some major changes to the donator perks. /Fly was disabled in Resource worlds and the kits were changed. The economy was also changed, as players could no longer buy spawners from the shop. The Envoy plugin was updated to match the other servers, SellWands were removed, Treasure Chest rewards changed and Money Pouches and HoloSkulls added. In addition, the difficulty was set to hard. The plots didn't have a flat ground anymore, as they now got some hills and trees. On the 10th of November 2019 a /headshop was added which allows players to buy custom heads for $25,000 each. Donator Advantages Search for a rank to see the perks Donators get on . Voting Rewards These rewards listed here are given when the user votes on all 4 sites. In addition, they get 4 Voting Keys. * 400 EXP (20 Levels) * 12 Diamonds Treasure Chests See Treasure Chests for the information. Gallery Survival.png|Portal Build in 2014 Survival_Plots_New_Lobby.png|Portal Build in 2018 Survival_Plots_1.0_Spawn.png|Survival 1.0 Spawn Survival_Plots_2.0_Spawn.png|Survival 2.0 Spawn Survival_Plots_3.0_Spawn.png|Survival 3.0 Spawn Survival_Plots_4.0_Spawn.png|Survival 4.0 Spawn Survival_Plots_5.0_Spawn.png|Survival 5.0 Spawn Survival_Plots_6.0_Spawn.png|Survival 6.0 Spawn Survival_Plots_7.0_Spawn.png|Survival 7.0 Spawn Category:Gamemodes